


all these voices in my head (they sound like you)

by phoenix_inthe_fire



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_inthe_fire/pseuds/phoenix_inthe_fire
Summary: Based on the prompt where a guy thinks he's homophobic but actually finds out he's in love with his roommate.





	all these voices in my head (they sound like you)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for like a year. I figured I finally post it.   
> @phoenix-inthe-fire.tumblr.com

When Jules finds out Ophelia is bisexual it's from an offhand comment from Harris.

“I really don't wanna walk in on another one of your ‘tutoring sessions’ O,” Harris says, even making finger quotes in all his dramatic glory, “On your knees between another girl's legs is not how I wanna see you. Ever.”

Jules blinks, a tightening in her chest that borders on uncomfortable as she sees the smirk on Ophelia’s face and the glazed look in her eye. She doesn't know what causes it, the insinuation that Ophelia was sleeping with her or the thought of Ophelia having sex with another girl, just knows that she feels a little trapped and wants nothing more than to dart out of the vinyl store.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ophelia laughs, “Jules’ straight anyway. Right Jules?”

And Jules smiles weakly under Ophelia’s playful grin and Harris’ searching gaze, “Right.”

-

She doesn't have nightmares of Nate that night, just of Ophelia letting her get killed by Tyler’s brother while she makes out with a faceless girl.

Jules startles awake, sweating and panting, and doesn't fall asleep until well into the morning.

-

“I got a new target.” Ophelia says the second Jules has shut the door to her apartment. She's sitting in her desk chair in front of three monitors and she's not wearing pants and her hair's all mussed like she rolled right from her bed into the chair and Jules can't fight the grin that breaks into her face.

“What do we got?” Jules asks, dumping her bag by the door and walking into Ophelia’s little desk area.

Ophelia's grin is excited if a little sleepy as she pats her lap and gestures to something on her monitor. “Here, come sit, I'm fixing the big screen so we have to share.”

Jules doesn't even hesitate to seat herself on Ophelia’s thighs. She spies a lot of ink on Ophelia’s right thigh and her finger traces it curiously.

Ophelia slaps her hand away with a laugh, “I'll show you later, right now we've got bigger fish to fry.”

-

Their target is much like the rest, really Jules is starting to notice a pattern, cocky boy from a rich family and a father in a high position. But Jules doesn't let that stop her, because if the justice system continues to fail, she'll just keep taking it into her own hands.

-

“Jules please teach me that roundhouse kick.”

“Absolutely not.”

“What the hell why not?”

Jules shakes her head fondly because Ophelia is full on pouting and it's a little ridiculous since she's still dressed all in black and carrying a knife. Really all Jules can see is her eyes but she just /knows/ that Ophelia is making a face. “Using a roundhouse kick means you're up close and personal, O.”

Ophelia huffs, peeling her mask from her face not that they're safe in between the cameras of the abandoned building. “Using a taser gets me up close and personal.” She snips.

Jules laughs outright at her dismay, pulling her uniform of sorts of and getting back into her plain clothes, Ophelia grumbling all the while about kicks and skull smashing.

It's when Ophelia pulls off her pants, almost tripping, that Jules sees the tattoo again. It's a bird of some sort, on fire and beautiful, taking up nearly the entirety of the side of Ophelia's right thigh.

Jules reaches out, stops Ophelia from putting on her pants.

“Uh, hello, I'm cold, lemme out on my pants.” Ophelia says gruffly.

“Can I see your tattoo?” Jules asks and she's not sure why she's a little breathless.

Ophelia frowns and then recognition dawns on her face. She turns, a little hesitantly Jules thinks, and showcases the mass of ink. “It's a Phoenix.” She says quietly.

Jules traces a wing with her finger, goosebumps rippling across Ophelia's thigh as she does. She peers up, mostly through her lashes, “Why a Phoenix?”

Ophelia doesn't look at her, just at her hand still tracing the edges of her tattoo. “I used to have blonde hair.” She blurts and Jules looks up at her and waits. “I used to want to be exactly how my mom wanted, so she would talk to me. And then I met a girl and she scared me but I loved her. My mom hated her of course but she helped me get more comfortable in my skin. She died my hair blue first and then said I should get a tattoo to really piss off my mom.” Ophelia laughs a little bit her voice is deeper, like it gets when she's upset or emotional, so Jules grabs her hand instead, pretends she doesn't see the wet sheen to Ophelia's eyes.

“So I got a Phoenix,” Ophelia continues, gesturing to the tattoo with an air of dramatics, “Regenerates from its own ashes. Which is what I did.”

Jules smiles, small and genuine and just for Ophelia. “It's beautiful,” and then because Ophelia still looks a little sad and lost in her head, “Just like you, my precious little flower,” She teases, giving Ophelia's arm a little yank.

Ophelia wrinkles her nose, “Ew, gross, don't call me such names.” She lets Jules’ hand go and pulls back on her pants, jeans with rips and a flannel to go around her waist.

Jules really does think she's beautiful.

-

Jules isn't sure when her and Ophelia hang out without it being planning for an assailant. But she definitely doesn't mind it.

“Jules, come on, try it!” Ophelia's a little drunk, Jules knows because she herself is a lot drunk. She sees two Ophelia's and it's the best thing her eyes have ever seen. Right after Ophelia's smile of course.

Jules blinks. “No way, Jose.”

Ophelia laughs, absolutely tickled by what comes out of Jules mouth, but she holds the pizza topped with pineapple higher, gives it a wiggle. “Come onnnn! Here look I'll go first.” She takes a large bite, face contorting into pure joy instantly and Jules can't stop her giggling.

“Mm, soo good, Jules,” Ophelia is practically moaning and Jules feels her breathing stall as she stares at Ophelia with lips parted.

“Fine,” Jules says, swallowing the lump in her throat, “I'll try it.” It's mostly to get Ophelia to stop making /that/ face and /those/ noises but she /is/ hungry and she probably should sober up so she snatches the slice of pizza and crams half of it in her mouth.

Ophelia watches her with a wicked grin, “good?”

Jules offers her an enthusiastic thumbs up and Ophelia cheers.

-

When Jules wakes up in the morning her head is throbbing and Ophelia is draped across her back.

She takes a second, decides she doesn't feel trapped at all. In fact she feels comfortable and warm enough to fall right back to sleep.

Even though Ophelia snores.

-

Jules doesn't forget that Ophelia is bisexual per se. She remembers Harris’ comment and Ophelia's story about her tattoo but for some reason it didn't really click.

Not until she walked in on Ophelia having sex.

“Oh my god,” Jules squeals, shielding her eyes instantly because Ophelia is on her back and there's a girl between her legs and Jules has just seen this girl's naked ass. She can feel her face going bright red.

“Jules what the fuck!” Ophelia grunts out.

“I'm, i'm sorry- I had to show you something- and never mind I can just leave-” Jules can't really hear Ophelia's response over the thundering in her ears. She high tails it out of there, that uncomfortable feeling tightening over her chest like it had that day with Harris.

Jules hates, hates, hates, the way disgust creeps into her. The sight of some girl draped over Ophelia is not something she ever wished to see. It makes her feel so guilty. That she was okay with Ophelia's bisexuality in theory but now that she's seen it in reality it makes her flushed and panicky.

Her phone buzzes her out of her own mind and her heart jumps into her throat at Ophelia calling her.

She declines the call and keeps walking.

-

It's day three of hiding in her room and Jules feels miserable.

She can't stop thinking about the way she felt when she saw Ophelia and the guilt keeps her immobile because she'd always thought she was open minded. But here she was, a homophobe in disguise.

Jules jumps, her bedroom door slamming open. Her heart leaps into her throat because for a second she thinks it's Ophelia but it's just Kennedy.

“Okay, what happened?” Kennedy demands.

Jules stares at her miserably. “I'm homophobic.”

Kennedy stares at her for a long moment. “Jules you're not homophobic. Stop lying to me.”

“I'm serious, Kennedy,” Jules says angrily, “How could you let me get like this. You're supposed to be my best friend.”

Kennedy’s eyes widen, “Girl, what are you talking about? You're not homophobic!”

Jules crosses her arms across her chest stubbornly. Kennedy is too close to her, won't call her out for fear of hurting her feelings probably.

Kennedy sighs and sits on the edge of her bed. “Okay, tell me what happened.”

Jules stays silent for a moment, contemplating where to start and how to phrase it because really it's all such a mess in her head she doesn't know where to begin.

“Ophelia is bisexual.” Jules says.

Kennedy just stares at her.

“I saw her having sex with a girl like two days ago. It made me uncomfortable.” Jules continues.

Kennedy smiles a little, “Walking into anyone having sex would make you uncomfortable. How does that make you homophobic?”

Jules squirms a little, “I was, like, disgusted.”

Kennedy perks an eyebrow, her face falling into a blank mask, “Because of what they were doing?”

Jules shrugs.

“Ophelia disgusts you?”

“What? No!” Jules says vehemently, “Kennedy, what the hell, you know I love Ophelia!”

Kennedy frowns, “Was it because Ophelia makes weird sex faces? I actually really want to know, please describe it.”

“Kennedy be serious!” Jules groans, “She's- Ophelia's beautiful. She doesn't make weird faces or- She's Ophelia.”

Kennedy looks like she's contemplating something and Jules waits for her verdict. “What about the other girl?”

“What?”

“The other girl. What was she like?” Kennedy asks.

Jules shrugs, “Average? I don't know. I wasn't focused on her.”

Kennedy sucks her lips into her mouth and Jules gets the feeling that she's missed something because Kennedy looks like she's about to laugh. She reaches or and pats Jules’ hand. “Okay. We're gunna get you through this, girl. Don't worry.”

Jules breathes a sigh of relief.

-

Jules is actually surprised that Ophelia stays away for as long as she does.

She's not surprised at all to return from her class and see Ophelia sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed.

“You're avoiding me.” Ophelia says roughly.

“I've had class.” Jules won't meet her eye because if she does she'll just picture Ophelia having sex and she can't handle that right now.

“And now you're lying to me.” Ophelia says and the tint of sadness in her tone cuts right through Jules’ heart.

“Look,” Ophelia says, bed springs popping as she gets up and stands in front of Jules. “I get that walking in on me doing the do was probably gunna make things awkward. But now you're flat out ignoring me and I want to know why.”

Jules feels trapped, something that she has never felt with Ophelia and it's no fault but her own. “I just, wasn't, comfortable.”

Ophelia's face goes guarded, “What the fuck does that mean?”

Jules mouth opens and closes but no sound comes out. She can feel it, the way Ophelia is seconds away from walking away from her and probably for good. She never wants to be a person that lets Ophelia down, not when Ophelia doesn't have people to rely on to begin with. So she lies. She lies and she vows to get over her homophobia because she needs Ophelia as much as Ophelia needs her and she won't lose her over this.

“I was embarrassed.” Jules blurts, “I mean, I saw your boobs, and I thought you were gunna be mad for me interrupting so I just didn't call?”

Ophelia stares at her for a long moment and then her tenseness drops and she offers Jules a small smile. “God, Jules, it's just a pair of tits. No need to get all crazy.”

And Jules smiles shakily because even though she hates lying to Ophelia, she knows this is for the better.

-

Kennedy's idea of helping her is taking her to a gay bar.

“Come on, loosen up, Jules.” Kennedy laughs, “it's like a normal club except everyone is better dressed and knows how to dance.”

“Are you stereotyping?” Jules questions flatly.

Kennedy just grins wider. “See, look, a homophobe would just agree you're already doing better.”

Jules just sighs and follows Kennedy into the crowd. She does have fun, a lot of fun in fact. She dances all night and her and Kennedy make friends with a group of gay guys who fawn over them and buy them drinks and it's the most fun Jules has had in awhile.

She misses Ophelia though and wishes she was partying with them.

“Why the long face?” It's one of the guys they've met. His names frank and he's got two kids and an ex wife that hates him but he's been married to his partner hector for three years and he's never been happier. Jules loves him.

“I miss Ophelia.” Jules sighs. She's tired and a lot drunk and Kennedy is dancing in between two guys and having the time of her life but Jules is ready to leave.

Frank grins. “Is that your lady?”

“No she's Ophelia.” Jules says and frank nods like she gets it.

“Frank can I tell you something?” Jules doesn't know why she needs to tell him, why she keeps spinning it back in her mind over and over instead of letting it go.

Frank nods enthusiastically.

“I thought I was homophobic.” Jules says and Frank just listens intently, “cuz, I saw, Fi was getting it on with this, this girl, and I was like ‘gross, no’ but, but I think I was wrong. Cuz, frank, fi is really pretty and I think I was jealous,”

Frank laughs, pats Jules hand, “You probably were, sweetie. You've been here all night having the time of your life.”

Jules nods, “You guys are fun.”

“I think you should talk to your girl. Maybe you can be the one going down next time.” Frank winks and Jules giggles even as she blushes brightly. He leaves her after that and Jules thinks right now is as good a time as any so she whips out her phone and calls Ophelia.

-

When Jules wakes up, Ophelia is once again draped across her back. She isn't too hungover and she can only assume Ophelia is the reason. That or she's still drunk, it's too hard for her to tell.

“How'd I get here?” Jules questions groggily because she knows Ophelia is awake since she isn't snoring.

“I picked you up from the club. Kennedy is on the couch.” Ophelia murmurs quietly.

Jules nods, let's out a big sigh and nestles further into Ophelia's arms. “I went to a gay club last night.”

“I know.”

“I went because of you.” Jules says honestly, “Because I thought I was homophobic but really, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you.”

Ophelia's breath stutters a little and Jules can feel her heart beating against her back. “Jules, you're probably still drunk.”

Jules shakes her head. “I love you, Ophelia. You can't be homophobic if you're a homo.”

Ophelia snorts, squeezes Jules a little tighter. “You're drunk, Jules, go back to sleep.”

And Jules nods, pats Ophelia's arm around her waist placatingly. “Okay but don't forget.”

She feels Ophelia press a kiss to the top of her head right before she falls back to sleep.

-

The second time Jules wakes up it's well into the afternoon and she's alone. She can hear Ophelia and Kennedy in the kitchen, whispering about something but Jules head hurts too bad for her to focus.

She gets up slowly, thanks every deity possible that Ophelia has dark curtains in her room and hobbles her way to the bathroom. She hopes in the shower without thought because her body is sticky and she can smell the tequila coming out of her pores.

It wakes her up significantly and she's almost at a hundred percent when she steps into the kitchen.

“There she is.” Kennedy laughs. She's only a little rumpled, wearing a shirt that Jules is sure is hers and probably got left here at some point.

Ophelia doesn't say anything, just stares at her with a small skittish smile.

“We drank so much.” Jules laughs croakily because she remembers the majority of the night even though it comes in flashes.

“It was the best night of my life.” Kennedy says, “O, you've gotta come with us next time.”

Ophelia laughs, serves Jules a plate of eggs and bacon and toast and at Jules’ questioning look, she shrugs and says, “I had a lot of nervous energy to burn.”

Kennedys phone rings then and then she's darting to the living room and leaving the two of them alone.

Jules eats in silence and watches the way Ophelia taps her fingers along the breakfast bar, staring at Jules and then looking away when Jules meets her eye.

“So,” Ophelia breaks in awkwardly, “uh, how much do you remember from last night?”

“All of it.” Jules says as she swallows a piece of bacon.

Ophelia's eyes widen and then she's nodding too much, “Right, right cool. When you say all of it do you mean-”

Jules grins then, reaches out and grabs Ophelia's hand. “I remember all of it.”

Ophelia holds her eyes for a moment and then she smiles, a real genuine smile that Jules rarely gets to see. “Okay, cool, that's great. Because you told me not to forget and I didn't so-”

Jules doesn't give her a chance to finish because she's tugging Ophelia's into a kiss before she   
can. It's syrupy and Jules tastes a faint hint of a bong rip but it's all Ophelia and it makes her heart beat pleasantly in her chest.

“Cool,” Ophelia says when they break apart, cheeks a little red, “That's cool.”

And Jules shakes her head fondly and let's her go because after all, Ophelia deserves a little time to work it out.

God knows Jules did.

 


End file.
